Stuck In An Impossable Situation Continued
by Luna2986
Summary: Okay, this is continued from Jessi Myiukiari. So... Its really god and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…so stay off my case T.T

Naruto was running for his life. All his friends had been knocked out by the 4 akatsuki members that were chasing him. "What do I do?" He thought desperately. "I'm almost out of chakara and the red chakara can only be used as a last resort." Things seemed hopeless. He was being chased by a crazy, killer priest, a crazy artist he/she, a wooden puppeteer, and a mentally unstable guy in a mask. All of them were very powerful (except the guy in the mask T.T). It seemed there was no way for poor Naruto to squirm his way out of this mess. Mean while in the back of the chase the he/she and puppeteer were arguing during the chase. "Dana!! We have to catch up to them!!" The crazy blond dude (or chick or whatever he is) complained. "We're falling behind!!" He shouted and stamped his foot on the ground causing it to shake. "Calm down Deidara." The red haired (and totally hot) puppeteer said. "We're fine back here for now." "But I want to be up there where the action is!!" Daidara exclaimed yet again stomping his foot causing the ground to shake even more. "Calm down" Sasori said starting to get annoyed with his partner. "Calm down?! How can I calm down when we're all the way back here!?" Deidara yelled stomping his foot so hard it went through the ground, but he managed to pull it out of the hole he made as the ground shook so much it started cracking and everyone could feel it. "WOOOOW!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The ninja with the spiky yellow hair asked nervously. "EARTH QUAKE!!" The jashinest shouted as his head fell of his body from the shaking. "EARTH QUAKE!? WAAAAA!! TOBI'S SCARED NOW!! DEIDARA-SENPAI SAVE ME!!" The strange, deranged guy in the orange mask that looked like a lollipop shouted running towards the blond artist who was now getting scolded by the red haired (hot) puppeteer for starting an earth quake. Finally the land they were standing on completely split. They were at a peninsula and didn't know it. Now they knew, however it was too late. The peninsula separated from the mainland, and the mainland was soon completely out of sight. Three hours passed. "Did it stop?" The puppet asked now that he was done shouting at Deidara. "I think so." The artist said holding his head from dizziness. "WAAAAAA!! TOBI WANTS TO GO HOME!!" exclaimed the metal guy. "WELL THIS IS JUST FUCKIN' GREAT!! NOW I'M STRANDED ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH YOU BASTEREDS!! OH JASHIN-SAMA JUST KILL ME NOW!!" The now decapitated head of a priest shouted angrily. "Well, look at it this way. Now there's no way we can't successfully capture the bishu." The crazy artist explained. "Let's not forget whose fault this is." Sasori said glaring at Deidara. "You still want to capture me? Look around. Even if you succeed how do you plan on getting me back to your base? You can't perform the ritual unless all the members are with you right?" Naruto said nervously. "The damn kid's right." Hidan's head agreed. "There's no point in trying now. Though he might make a good meal. I've seen situations like this on TV. It's eat or be eaten now." Looking at the now defenseless bishu hungrily. "Hey! I may be low on chakara, but can still fight you off!!" The leaf ninja shouted. "BRING IT ON YOU DAMN BASTERD!!" Soon the knuckle headed ninja, and the head with no body were fighting, and the crazy artist, and (hot) wooden puppet master were arguing. This went on for about an hour till finally someone let out a huge whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and look over at the one who did the whistling. "We have to stop fighting now!! Tobi's been thinking and has decided that maybe if we all work together then maybe we can survive and find a way home." "WORK TOGETHER!?" Naruto asked in shock. "HOW CAN I WORK WITH YOU GUYS WHO TRIED TO KILL ME MORE THEN ONCE!?" Naruto shouted. "AND HOW CAN WE WORK WITH A BISHU WITHOUT KILLING HIM!?" The other akatsuki member exclaimed. "NEVER!!" They all shouted at once. "We have to. It's live or die now, and Tobi thinks that if we work together we could live. If we don't we will die fast." "For once the stupid retard makes sense." Deidara agreed. "Yea. I guess." Sasori said. "Fine. If we have no fuckin' choice we might as well. Though I'm still pissed I lost my body, and I still hate all of you." Hidan's head decided. "Then it's settled. Truce?" Naruto asked the akatsuki members putting out his hand as a sign of friendship. "For now." All the akatsuki members said. Then they all put their hands in except Hidan. Everyone glared at him. "What?!" The head asked. "I have no fuckin' hands to put in!!" "Something tells me it's gonna be a long day." Naruto said.

This is the first time I'm attempting at a Naruto fan fic. So please go easy on me. AND NO FLAMING!! It's very rude. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…so just read the fic. T.T

The sun was now rising. Naruto had woken up to see himself face to face with a sleeping Sasori who just turned over on his other side and moaned. "Guess it wasn't a dream." Naruto whispered to himself. Then He slowly and quietly got up and tiptoed into the forest part of the island and away from the beach to collect some fire wood.

Sasori was tossing in his sleep. He seemed to be having a bad dream of some kind. Deidara awoke to notice this. "Sasori-Dana must be having some dream." He thought. Then he noticed that he wasn't tossing from a dream, but shivering from the cold. Deidara grabbed one of the 4 blankets Tobi managed to weave from grass and leaves that seemed to be comfortable and not poison ivy. Sasori had volunteered to go without a blanket, but when Deidara saw Sasori shivering he couldn't help but take his blanket and place it on top of his Dana. Sasori stopped shivering. He curled up a little and pulled the blanket over his nose. "He's actually really cute when he sleeps." Deidara whispered to himself blushing hard.

"OOOOO senpia I didn't know you felt that way about Sasori." Tobi said. He had just woken up and crept behind Deidara. "WA!!" Deidara shouted as he turned around to see Tobi. Then he checked to make sure he didn't wake up Sasori who was still sound asleep. "SSSSSHHHH! Shut it!! I Don't!! Now don't wake up Sasori-Dana. And don't sneak up on me like that un!!" Deidara whispered in an annoyed tone. "Sorry." Tobi said. "Have you seen Hidan-san this morning?" Tobi asked his senpai. "No I haven't. He must have woken up before everyone. And I know the brat…I mean Naruto said something about collecting fire wood last night." Deidara answered. "It still feels weird to be getting along with that kid." He said thinking of how normally it would never happen in a million years. "Well we have too. Tobi knows what he's talking about." Tobi replied. "Yea. I get it un." Deidara said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go find Hidan." "Tobi will do that. You stay here." He offered. "Are you sure un? G-d knows what's in that forest, and it's the only place he could be." "Tobi will be okay." He assured his friend. Then he went on his way to find the little decapitated head.

Sasori finally woke up. He let out a big yawn and stretched. Then he noticed the blanket. "Where'd this come from?" He asked to himself. "I put it on you." Deidara said sitting next to Sasori as he used a vine and stick he found to make a fishing rod. "You we're cold and shivering Sasori-Dana." "That can't be right. I don't get cold." Sasori said confuse." Then he looked down under the blanket and checked under his shirt. "HOLY SHIT I MUST BE DREAMING!!" Sasori yelled as he pulled off his shirt for a better look. He stood up and looked down at himself. He now had a human body that was around sixteen years of age, and had an eight pack. "I GOT MY BODY BACK!!" He shouted. "BUT HOW!?" "Who knows?" Deidara said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe g-d took pity on you for being stuck on this island." "Who cares?! I'm me again!!" Sasori said happily as he looked at his reflection in the water. Then he stood up and through his hands in the air. "IT'S A MIRACLE!!" He shouted with glee. Deidara turned red in the face at the sight of his Dana's new body.

Naruto returned with his arms full of wood. He looked over and saw Sasori celebrating. "What happened?" Naruto asked curiously. "Sasori-Dana got his body back and is happy to be human again." Deidara answered. "I really want to know how it happened though." "Must have been one of g-ds many miracles." Naruto said with a shrug. "I got some fire wood." He said. "I guess I'll go fishing un. I still can't believe I'm getting along with you." Deidara said. "I can't believe it either. But that's what's going on." Naruto responded. Then Deidara went to get some fish. "By the way…" Naruto said stopping Deidara in his tracks. "What?" Deidara said turning to face Naruto. "Why's your face so red?" The knuckle headed ninja asked. "W-what are you talking about un?" Deidara asked as his face got redder. "Your face is all red. Like a tomato." Naruto explained. "Are you sick?" "What? No! What are you talking about!? My face isn't red un! You must be seeing things. I'm gonna go fishing un!" Deidara said quickly and nervously. Then he ran as fast as he could to the water.

Mean while Tobi was searching for Hidan in the forest. "HIIIIIIDAAAAAAAN!" Tobi yelled in search for the missing head. "HIIIIIIDAAAAAN!!" He yelled again. Finally he found the head sound asleep by a pile of things he had collected. "There he is. Tobi new he could find Hidan-san." Tobi said proudly. Then he picked Hidan up, gathered his things, and started his way back to the camp sight on the beach. "Ummmmmmmmm…which way was the beach again?" Tobi asked himself. "OH NO! Tobi must be lost!!" Tobi said scared. Hidan than woke up, and yawned. He looked up at Tobi. "WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HOLD ME!?" Hidan shouted. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! HIDAN-SAN!! TOBI'S SORRY!! TOBI GOT US LOST!!" Tobi cried. "WHAT!?" Hidan asked. "WAAAAAAAAAA!! SORRY!! TOBI'S VER VERY SORRY!! TOBI WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD BOY AND BRING HIDAN-SAN BACK TO THE CAMP SIGHT!!" Tobi said sobbing. "Oh for the love of jashin!!" Hidan said wishing he could slap his head. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhh…there there Tobi. It's okay. We'll find our way back." Hidan said trying to get Tobi to shut up. "BUT!! TOBI GOT US LOST!!" He continued to cry. Hidan saw some sticks. "Hey!" He said. "Use those sticks to make a fire. Maybe someone will see the smoke." "Ummmmmm…okay…Tobi will make a fire." Tobi said starting to calm down. He quickly grabbed the sticks and started rubbing them together. Finally after about an hour of rubbing the sticks started to burn. Tobi dropped them and added more wood to the fire. "You did it you stupid bastered!!" Hidan said proudly. "YEEEEEAAAAAAA!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi shouted. Then he picked up Hidan's head, and hugged him. "HEY!! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!! PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!!" Hidan shouted. He started turning red. "FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN PUT ME DOWN!!" He shouted. Tobi finally heard him over his own joy and put Hidan down. "Sorry Hidan-san" Tobi said rubbing the back of his neck with those adorable little pink circles that appear on his mask when he's blushing. "Yea what ever. Just don't do it again!!" Hidan said blushing.

Mean while back at the beach Sasori had stopped celebrating long enough to notice the smoke in the woods. "Hey look!" He shouted pointing at the smoke. "It must be Tobi." Deidara stated. "He went to find Hidan earlier." "Well than we better go find them" Naruto said. And the 3 of them went to find Tobi and Hidan.

CLIFF HANGER!! Will the others be able to find Tobi and Hidan? Will They Get lost too? Will Tobi and Hidan ever be found? And why would I pare up Tobi and Hidan as a couple? XD find out in the next chapter of "Stuck in an Impossible Situation!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: it is apparent that I do NOT own Naruto…cause if I did Naruto and Sasuke would have made out by now T.T

"This is getting hopeless" Complained the (hot) red haired puppeteer. "We've been searching for hours" the blond he/she with the mouths on his hands agreed. "We have to find them" the blond knuckle headed ninja said. "We can't give up now." Sasori continued to complain. "I'd so much rather be at the beach celebrating getting my body back." "Haven't you celebrated enough?" Deidara asked annoyed. "You celebrated for 3 hours at the beach, and the whole way here you were dancing around sing 'I got my body back. I got my body back' in a very annoying way." "Well I'm excited okay?" The red haired (bishi) puppeteer said. "Both of you stop" Naruto said getting annoyed. "Look we're getting close to the smoke signs."

Meanwhile on the other end of the search Hidan was getting tired of waiting. "It's so boring just waiting here. Where the fuck are those fuckin' damn basterds? For the love of Jashin what's taking them so long?" The head complained. "Tobi has an idea." Tobi said smiling. "Lets play I spy." "That is the worst idea you've had all day" Hidan said. "Tobi will start. I spy something small, and round, and angry, and…" "It's me." Hidan said cutting Tobi off. "HORRAY! You got it right!" Tobi said excited and happy. "Okay… now I spy something tall…and brown…and…" "It's a fuckin tree." Hidan said once again cutting Tobi off. "YEAH!! You're right again Hidan-san…Okay now I spy something big, and yellow with black spots on it, and hungry, and…" "Tobi…that's a jaguar and it's come to eat us." Hidan said scared. "Normally I wouldn't be scared, but I can't die so if I get eaten I'd come out the other end and that wouldn't be so fuckin pleasant." "YEAH!! You guessed right again Hidan-san!!" Tobi said not realizing the danger they were in. "Tobi…I hate you…and you're an idiot…so normally I would never allow this…but right now I want you to pick my up…" Hidan whispered. "Okay!" Tobi said happily and picked up the head. "Grab my things…" Hidan told Tobi softly. "Okay!" Tobi sang joyfully, and scooped up the things that Hidan had collected. "And now….I need you to RUN LIKE HELL TOBI!! RUN!!" Hidan shouted and immediately the mental, orange masked, retard started running as fast as he could away from the jaguar.

While the 2 ran for their sad, sorry lives…our friend the red haired bishi, totally hot puppeteer continues to complain. "It's getting dark Kid." Sasori said. "Let's just stop for the night." "Well…alright. But we start fresh in the morning." Naruto decided. Then he jumped up onto a tree branch and fell asleep. Sasori fell asleep soon after right underneath him, and Deidara fell asleep last next to Sasori while he watched him sleep.

The next day Naruto was the first to wake up. Instead of waking the other, he waited patently watching the clouds go bi (sexual). "HA! That cloud looks like Neji and Kiba making out. HAHA! Neji and Kiba are gay. No wait…now the Neji cloud started making out with a cloud that looks like Hinata. Which mean Neji's bi sexual." Naruto said to himself laughing. "What's going on?" Sasori asked yawning. However once he looked down at who was lying next to him he turned red and had a better question in mind. "AND WHY IS HE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!?" The shout quickly woke up Deidara. "What's going on?" the crazy art obsessed loony bin asked. "What's with all the shouting un?" "YOU WERE ASLEEP NEXT TO ME YOU CRAZY HE/SHE!!" Sasori shouted growing redder by the second. "I-I-I Was un?" Deidara asked becoming as red as Sasori. "YES!" Sasori yelled as his face turned redder. "OOOOOOoooh…I see what's going on here." Naruto said finally figuring it out. "You 2 like each other." "WHAT!?" The 2 akatsuki members asked shocked. "Sasori and Deidara sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" "HELL NO!!" They both shouted now red as lobsters. "Your faces are red." Naruto said teasing them. Both of them looked at each other. Then looked away embarrassed. "Does he really like me like that?" They both thought.

Naruto heard something coming. "Hey guys. You hear something?" He asked. "Like what?" Sasori asked back. "Like screaming." Naruto answered. Then out of nowhere the orange masked, retard and the decapitated head came out of a bush and bumped into all 3 of them. "GUYS!!" Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori said relieved to see their friends unharmed. "No time for a reunion you basterds." Hidan said quickly. "Yea…look at the big kitty" Tobi said pointing over at the jaguar that was chasing them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasori and Naruto screamed. Then the jaguar suddenly exploded. They all looked at Deidara. "ART IS A BANG UN!!" The psycho path shouted. "YEA!! BELIEVE IT!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Naruto shouted excited. "Thank you. Thank you." Deidara said bowing. "Alright now let's get back to the camp site" The hot bishi puppeteer said. "We better before I get really pissed off at all you jackasses." Hidan agreed (sort of). "OKAY!!" Tobi said as he picked up Hidan's head. "PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!! I'LL ROOL THERE!" Hidan said turning red. "But Tobi's a good boy. Tobi can carry you there" Tobi happily offered. Hidan just turned redder. "Well…fine…but only because I wouldn't be able to keep up with you pieces of shit" Hidan said. "And don't forget my stuff." So Tobi gathered up Hidan's things. "Now how do we get back un?" Deidara asked. "Easy" Naruto said with a smile. "I was marking the way." Naruto pointed at arrows that were carved into the trees pointing towards the beach. "Alright then." Sasori said. "Let's go back to the beach." Naruto added. "TO THE BEACH!!" Tobi shouted happily. "Finally!!" Hidan yelled pissed off. "Let's go un!" Deidara said happy to be leaving the jungle. And they all started following the arrows back to the beach.

All right…that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Because I'm not righting any more till all of you, everyone that reads this story, leaves a review. Which means you wont find out if they have any problems getting back to camp, you wont find out if Sasori, and Deidara admit they love each other, you wont find out if Hidan admits he loves Tobi, and you wont find out about the little surprise Sasori gets in one of the later chapters. You'll never learn about any of this unless I get a hell of a lot more reviews!! AND THEY CAN'T BE FROM THE SAME PERSON!! But more importantly…THEY CAN NOT BE FLAMING!! So…if I get more reviews…you'll find out more about what happens to these idiots in the next chapter of "Stuck in an Impossible Situation!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did, it would be more like this fic

The akatsuki members and kiyuubi soon made it back to the beach section of the island. As soon as they did, Deidara started a fire (by exploding some wood T.T) and started cooking the 5 fish he had caught while fishing. Mean while Tobi was carving stuff into trees for fun using a kunai. (It was mainly things that looked like cave drawings of him and Hidan's head fighting off a jaguar. T.T) Sasori had taken some very heavy rocks and attached them to a huge, thick, strong, stick in order to make a weight for him to lift. He kept saying that now that he had a body he had to keep it in shape. Deidara was obviously watching him from a far as he cooked. Naruto went back into the forest being sure to follow his marks on the trees and making more if he went deeper to find some things that might be of use to them. (And to go hunting! Lolz. Naruto the hunter. Out to catch fresh prey.) And Hidan had taken his supplies that he gathered, and started to build something out of it.

"Food's ready!!!" Deidara called. "FOOD!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted as they run over to the fire and each grabbed a fish. Hidan got there last because he had to roll. Lolz. They left one for Naruto when he got back. Hidan shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once and gulped it down whole, stick and all. (I don't know how he can eat if he's disembodied head either T.T) Sasori attempted at the same, but failed because it was too hot. After that he took small, slow bites. "I forgot what it was like to feel pain." Sasori remarked as he ate. Deidara explode his, and then ate the pieces as the fell from the sky. Catching them in his mouth. Tobi was eating quickly and happily like a little kid. "I wonder what's taking the brat so long. Hidan said. "He left a while ago." "Yeah." Tobi agreed. "Tobi is starting to get worried." "That kid beat us up some many times. I'm sure he's fine." Sasori commented. "Sasori- dana's right. He's probably just taking he's time."

Mean while Naruto was deep in the forest. He was done with his collecting as much as he could care and slowly making his way back. "Sure is scary being here alone." Naruto said to himself. He suddenly heard a rustling coming from a tree right above him. He quickly got into a fighting stance. "I better stay on my toes. No telling what this might be above me." He thought looking up. Then a young 13 year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes came down from the tree and said her name was Jessi. (Just kidding. THERE WILL BE NO FUCKIN' OCS IN THIS FIC!!!) "Naruto? Is that you?" Ask a voice that came from the tree. "WHO ARE YOU!!? SHOW YOURSELF!!" Naruto hollered back. Then out of the tree came the black, cockatoo haired, emo, dude known to all of us as…" SASUKE!?!?!?"… (Yea…him…) "SASUKE IS THAT YOU!?!?" Naruto ask the emo cockatoo. "Of course you idiot. Once I managed to get up I followed you in hopes to catch up and help, but the land I was standing on split right under my feet so I had to jump onto here and got stranded. I thought you were on the other side of the land." Sasuke replied. "NOPE!!! I'M STUCK HERE!!!" Naruto said eagerly. "I really missed ya Sasuke!" "Yea…well since no one else is around I guess we don't have to hide it." Sasuke said and then leaned in to kiss Naruto (a.k.a his lover…heh…nice) on the cheek. "OH YEA!!! Those akatsuki members are here to aren't they….come on Naruto lets go kick their asses!" Sasuke shouted. "NO! SASUKE WAIT!!! THEIR NOT…" Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke was too far ahead to hear already. Naruto's only hope would be that he could catch up and stop him before it was too late. So Naruto ran after his emo cockatoo of a boyfriend as fast as he could.

As soon as Sasuke came in the first thing he shouted was "ALRIGHT YOU ASSTARDS!!! YOUR ALL GONNA DIE HERE AND NOW!!!" The members were not scared, but they did look over sort of shocked. "Hey…isn't that the brats friend?" The severed head asked. "Yea…I thought Naruto was the only Konoha ninja here." replied the puppeteer. "WELL THEN TOBI WILL WEAVE ANOTHER BLANKET!!!" Tobi said happily getting up to get his weaving materials. "I'll go catch another fish, un." Stated Deidara as he grabbed his rod and headed for the water. "Why are you all acting so calm…I'm here to beat your faces into the ground!!!" Sasuke demanded. That was his true intuition until what happened next. "OH YEA!! IS THAT SO!! THAN BRING BASTERD BRING IT!!" Hidan shouted at the top of his lungs…but right before the 2 started the fight that Sasuke was sure to win (Lolz XD) Naruto came rushing in. "SASUKE WAIT!!!" Naruto shouted grabbing Sasuke's arm. "What is it Naruto…I was about to give this head a burial!!" Sasuke states giving Hidan a dirty look. "There's no need Sasuke" Naruto stated. "Yea…didn't the kid tell ya that we formed a truce?" Sasori asked with his hands up to the fire to stay warm. "I tried." Naruto said "but he ran off to defeat you guys so fast I didn't get a chance." Sasuke looked surprised. He didn't no what to think…here is boyfriend and 4 of the people that have plotted to kill him his whole life were…and they were acting like they were friends. "So…you guys are like…friends now or something?" Sasuke asked. "Well…I wouldn't say friends." Decided the red haired bishii of a hot ass puppeteer "but we has a truce for now." Sasuke was completely awe struck…he almost fell over from shock but caught himself before falling. He never thought he'd see the day when Naruto and the Akatsuki could get along; even it was only a few of them.

"I CAUGHT ONE, UN!!!" Deidara stated bring his rob over with a freshly caught fish on it. He took the fish and shoved a stick through it…then set it in the fire to cook. "Might take a few minutes to cook fully, un" explained the blond artist with the speech problem. "But that's not too long a wait right?"

He was looking up at Sasuke as he sat by the fire smiling. It was almost as if they had always been friends and never enemies. "N-no…guess not." Sasuke replied still kind of confused about it. "By the way Sasuke…how were you surviving on your own before you found me?" Naruto asked him. "I found a magical Native tribe to take care of me" Sasuke said sarcastically. "REALLY!?" asked the mental man in the orange mask as he came over with a newly woven blanket for Sasuke to use. "Yes Tobi…I'm sure He's been living with a tribe of magical native, un." Deidara stated equally as sarcastic. "YAAAAAAY!!!" Tobi shouted. "No" Sasuke stated glaring at Tobi. "That dude's got a problem." "Yea…but he's not too bad, not as bad as the head anyway." Naruto said back. "HEY!!! WHAT FUCK IS THAT FUCKING SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!???" Hidan's head demanded. "You curse too much." Naruto stated back. "True…so true" Sasori agreed. "Yeah, un." Deidara stated. "Watch your mouth Hidan-san." Tobi said. "AAAAWWWWW!!! FUCK YOU ALL!!!" Hidan replied and returned to working on what ever it was he planned on doing with the supplies he gathered from the forest. "So really Sasuke, how'd ya do it?" Naruto wondered. "I'm a ninja! What do you think? I'm trained for situations like this!" Sasuke replied. "OH!!" Naruto said in return. "Well…I guess we got a new member of the group." The super hot puppeteer stated. "YUP!" The artist added. "Oh joy!" The head sarcastically stated. "WELCOME!!! YAAAAAAY!!!" The mentally unstable dude cheered. "Good to have you here Sasuke!" Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke felt confused at first, but now he was starting to feel as if he was among friends. Not enemies.

Next time on Stuck in an impossible situation…what do you get when you mix 2 ninjas, 4 Akatsuki members, a mysterious cave, and a strange lake with unusual abilities? And what did Hidan need all the stuff for? How will Sasuke take in his old enemies as new comrades? And why the hell I'm I asking you this? Find out in the next chapter of "STUCK IN AN IMPOSSIBLE SITUATION!!!"

Author's note:

Okay…I'm not gonna bug you about it…and I'm not gonna threaten to end the series. But I will say sorry for taking so long on this chapter and that I will be taking a lot of time in between chapters to make them because I've got a tight schedule. I will also ask that you PLEASE leave a review. PLEASE!!!!! I BEG YOU!!! I wanna know what ya think of my work. So PLEASE!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!

Top of Form 1Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….if I did, it would be more like this fanfic in the sense on yaoi. XD

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed when he heard the shocking news. "I hate it too!!" Sasori exclaimed. Hold up, let's back up and explain what happened.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS EVERYONE!!!!" They all sighed at the masked retards normal hyperness. "No one cares Tobi, un." The crazed artist with the gender issue commented. "But…..but…..Tobi made a calendar on the tree when we first came here. Tobi specifically marked this date." Tobi stated kind of hurt. "Fine" The spiky blond haired bishu stated. "What day is it Tobi. Can't be too bad." "YOU'RE JUST IN A GOOD MOOD 'CAUSE YOU MADE OUT WITH THAT EMO BOY ALL OF LAST NIGHT, UN!!!!" Deidara shouted pissed. "I'M NOT EMO!!!" says the emo cockatoo (HEY) I write this story, I say what I want. Lolz. "It's CHRISMAS EV!!!!" Tobi screamed with excitement. (If you aren't Christian, guess what, I'm Jewish, if you are Christian, bare with me 'cause I might get a few things wrong.) "I DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISMAS YOU MOTHER….." I'm sorry

Hidan's language in this seen is too obscene to be heard by anyone. Please wait for his out burst to end………….thank you. We will no conduct you back to normal programming. "I'M A FUCKIN' JASHANIST!!!" Hidan oh so rudely remarked. "But…..But…..TOBI JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY!!!!" Tobi cried. Tobi's tears got Hidan's head slightly pink. "Oh……fine….go have your chrismas, but I won't be prayin' to Jesus or nothin'." "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Tobi cried for joy. Looks like the asstard gang will have a nice little holiday. Or will they!?!? Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh……I love being evil to anime characters. *evil smirk*

*warning…this is a short chapter 'cause I'm running out of ideas, and don't know much about chrismas…so please bare with me*

Naruto had found some vines and was rapping them tightly and quickly around some of the trees. Tobi was making the gifts, he had figured out what Hidan was trying to do with all the items he had collected earlier and was making a little toy car out of it. He had Sasori help making it so that the car would attach to Hidan's head and allow him to move much quicker than he normally would be able to as a head. He had made Naruto a little stuffed fox out of the soft leaves they had left over from the blankets and filled it with sand. For Deidara he made a stuffed bird that looked like his clay ones, and for Sasuke he made. *snicker* a voodoo doll of Itachi. *snicker* He made everyone a present, but he didn't no what 1 of them would like. He didn't know Sasori too well. So when he finished with the others, he had to sit there and think.

In the mean time Naruto had finished decorating and put a mistletoe he made out of 2 leaves and a vine on one of the trees. Sasuke quickly came over and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed and kissed him back. Deidara was busy catching fish and picking herbs for that night's special dinner. He had his shirt off and was in the water working his way to a fish and stabbing it with a spear he made. Sasori saw this, and was stunned by what he felt. He had never felt this nervous feeling before. "What….is this?" He asked to himself. Sasori had nothing to do. There was nothing he was good at that would help make chrismas on the island. The same went for Hidan's head. So they both sort of just sat there watching the others work like the lazy bumps on a log we all know they are.

Night time was coming. Tobi still couldn't think of a good gift for Sasori. He asked all the others about what Sasori liked. Deidara was the only one that gave him an understandable answer. The blond, crazy, he/she artist told him to make a puppet for Sasori. Tobi found that believable but didn't have the supplies or the time to go get it and make the puppet. He was stumped. "What can Tobi do?" He started asking to himself. "Tobi can't just give a gift to everyone but Sasori-san." He tried to think of something. But no matter how hard he tried no good ideas came to mind. He even asked Sasori himself what he wanted. The hot bishi red haired, no longer wood, puppeteer said he didn't really care if he didn't get a present at all. But Tobi wouldn't accept it. He wanted everyone to get a gift on chrismas. He even made himself a little stuffed bear. But he just couldn't think of anything for Sasori.

Sasori was watching Tobi without him knowing. He knew what was going on and decided that He didn't need a present. (No matter how much his greedy little self wanted one XD) So when the time to open gifts came that night Sasori knew what to expect. Everyone got a present but him. Tobi apologized over ten thousand times that he could think of anything no matter how hard he tried. Sasori wasn't listening. He was to busy watching Deidara with a red face as he ran around playing with his little stuffed bird shouting "IT'S ART, UN!!! IT'S ART THAT DON'T GOTTA EXPLODE!!! THANKS TOBI, UN!!!" Deidara was laughing a smiling…and completely unaware of how cute Sasori saw this. No matter how hard he tried the poor bishi puppeteer couldn't look away.

Later that night Sasori told the others he was going for a walk. But ever since the Hidan incident no one is aloud in the forest alone. And who else should he wined up going with but none other than …."Hey Dana…why you seem so red, un?"….Deidara. "Ummmmmm…probably just the way the light from the moon's shining." Sasori answered. "Well….okay…but if there's something wrong, just say so." Deidara stated.

They two didn't say a word for the rest of the walk. They simply walk together and acted like they were alone. Why didn't Deidara say anything either? Because Deidara was thinking the same thoughts as Sasori towards him all day as well. When they finally headed back to the site on the beach they were still silent…until they got there. As soon as they came out of the woods everyone else look at them and gasped. They were all shocked. Finally after a minute or so Sasori look at all of them and demanded "WHAT!!" Naruto was the one to answer them by simply pointing up. And when Deidara and Sasori looked up, they saw the mistletoe that Naruto had made dangling above their heads. They both looked at each other and blushed hard. They could never bring up the guts to kiss each other. They quickly scurried out from underneath it. However they went the wrong way XD. They headed back into the forest and when they finally realized what they had done they were already lost as hell.

"OH FUCK!!" Sasori shouted in disbelief that he just got himself lost. And with Deidara of all people. "Don't go Hidan on me Dana, un." Deidara remarked. The two just sat where they were. They didn't know which way to go, and didn't want to accidentally go deeper into the forest and get even MORE lost. They sat in silence. Neither of them said anything. They were both so red by now that they thought the blushing was permanent. Finally around eleven-o-clock or so, Deidara said the first words that Sasori was dying to hear. "You know, un…I don't know why I didn't just kiss you Dana. I really did…uh…want to…un." Sasori became very red. He couldn't help it. "R-r-r-r-really?" the red head stuttered. Deidara nodded. "Well…umm….it's not too late you know." Sasori commented blushing hard. That made Deidara blush harder. Finally they did it. They leaned in towards each other, and kissed. The first kiss broke quickly from fear, but led right into another, full-on, long kiss. When that kiss finally broke, the two artists looked in each others eyes, and….made out some more. Finally they fell on the ground. (Yes they had stood up before kissing XD.) As they started taking off each others shirts, Sasori couldn't help but say "Deidara, please be my chrismas gift." ……..

AND THEN…… (BEEEEEEEEEEP) I'm sorry…this seen is far to sexual, amusing, disturbing, funny, and down right wrong to be described in this fan fiction…but if you really want to know what's going on…please picture it in the sick, disturbing, perverted mind we all know you have…thank you…and we will now direct you back to your original programming.

The next day Sasori and Deidara woke up early. They both headed back to the camp sight at the beach after finally finding one of the marked trees Naruto had sliced into. But Sasori was acting funny All through out the rest of the day. He was throwing up a lot, and bitching off like a p. chick. He was also eating a lot of strange things on his fish. (Which he was eating a lot more of.) Once he wrapped his blanket around it and ate it. Tobi of course had to make him a new one. But while Tobi was busy he was also thinking what could be causing all of the red headed bishi's strange actions. Finally after a few hours of thinking it over and watching Sasori eat a lot of bazaar things, he figured it out. Tobi told Sasori, who freaked and passed out. Then when he woke up he thought it was a dream. Tobi explained that it wasn't….which made him pass out again XD. But this time when he woke up, he new that he wasn't dreaming when he found out the news. He immediately went and told Deidara.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed when he heard the shocking news. "I hate it too!!" Sasori exclaimed. "HOW!? WHY!?" The blond he/she artist asked in awe. "It must have been what we did last night." Sasori answered him very upset. "G-D DAMN IT I'M NEVER DOING THAT TO ANYONE AGAIN!!" Deidara cried out. "Merry chrismas Deidara…I'm having a baby." Sasori explained sadly. Deidara passed out from shock, and Sasori dragged him to the tree they normally sleep by and covered him with his blanket. "I'm having a baby." Sasori whispered to himself. "I'm having Deidara's baby…LORD OH MIGHTY WHY MUST I HAVE A BABY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasori finally cried so much he couldn't breathe. He past out next to Deidara with tears still raining down his face. The next day when he woke up he knew that it wouldn't be a dream. Sasori did get a chrismas gift after all. But unfortunately it's one he wishes he could take and through all the way to the north pole hitting Santa on the head with it XD. Merry Chrismas Sasori…Your pregnant XD.

LOLZ!!!! I hope you like it…I know this was MY favorite chapter XD. If you did like it…then please please PLEASE!!!! Review. I really want to hear what you think. I wanna know what you liked about the story so far. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading…SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!

Next time on "Stuck in an Impossible Situation"………Sasori's pregnant…and is driving everyone insane…good lord won't someone just take a knife to that boy stomach and shut him up!!!! And Hidan finally shows he cares…how? ...You'll never know unless you tune in for the next chapter of …… "STUCK IN AN IMPOSSIBLE SITUATION!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Luna2986: Umm.... Hey yall... Jessi Myiukiari let me continue her story _Stuck In An Impossable Situation_... So starting tomorrow, I will try to update a few times every week... Jessi Myiukiari has written chapters 1-5...

Deidara: ... I cant believe she ditched us, un...

Luna2986: She didnt ditch you, she ran out of deas, and you'll get to see her every week.

Tobi: *Holding Hidan's Head* YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

Hidan: Tobi!!! %&%%&&%* PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!

Sasori: Umm.... Does child birth hurt?

Luna2986: Sasori, im not gonna lie. yes. More than almost anything.

Sasori:*Shocked* Deidara...

Deidara: Yes Danna?

Sasori: ....**&%*&%^%$()o*(%^$&^*(* IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!

Luna2986: Yall! Stop!!

Both: *Stops*

Naruto: Is me or Sasuke gonna get pregnant??

Luna2986: Naruto... Im sorry, but you are more of the Uke, so you are.

Sasuke:Ha!

Naruto: TT-TT NOOOO!!!

Luna2986: In fact, Naruto gonna get nocked up next show.

Luna2986: So, if you wanna find out what hapens, stay tuned!!


	7. NOTE

Luna2986: Im sorry I havent updated, but I've been having some persnal problems, and It might be a while before I update again.

Deidara: D: LISTEN TO HER!!!!!

Luna2986: Like Deidara said, Im having a ot of problems right now, so just give me some time please.


End file.
